


Eyes on Breen

by Anonymous



Category: Red Letter Media
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The reader goes to a convention hoping to meet Mike Stoklasa. She runs into a certain handsy filmmaker first and Mike might be her only escape."This is my first attempt to write for RLM."Submitted anonymously, this is the third entry in the Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection
Relationships: Mike Stoklasa/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous, Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection





	1. Hello, Beautiful.

On the first day of the convention the sheer amount of people that crowded the entryway filled you with anxiety, but you fought to stay calm and carry on. All of your friends absolutely refused to go with you, but you wouldn't be halted by that simple obstacle. The Red Letter Media guys had a booth here this year and they were your sole motivation to even come to this thing.

Looking around you could see some people dressed in cosplay while others just wore some type of ironic horror/sci fi/anime band tee. With the idea of trying to impress Mike you dressed in a red Uhura Star Trek dress with a matching pendant. You had watched the show as a youth, but you were definitely not a super fan. Hopefully he would at-least take notice of the effort and not drill you on obscure facts if he even decided to give you the time of day.

Sighing you took a deep breath and made your way in. The sights and sounds were so overwhelming. Your bank account would definitely be disappointed in your life choices after today. There were so many cool booths with cute niche trinkets you would have to swing by after you finished your business with RLM. Making a beeline to their booth first before the line gets out of control

Your eyes widen with the realization. It was Neil Breen. 

"Oh hello." He said when he turned around to look at you.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, Neil Breen?" You questioned yourself not believing what you were seeing. His chest swelled with joy at the recognition. 

"Well hello beautiful." He smiled at you. "Would you like an autograph?" 

"I would love a selfie if I could" you ask and he obliged. Wrapping his arms around your waist you shake off the foreboding at his touch. He took two pics with you and as you sent the photos to your friends that would have no clue who he was you realized he was still standing there staring at you and waiting.

"Are you an actress?" He asked and you giggled at the notion.

"No I could never." You replied. "Well thanks for the picture I really do love your movies keep up the good work." You say looking back at your phone pretending to text someone as you try to walk past.

"I think you would be great for my next movie." He stated placing a hand on your shoulder halting you in your tracks.

"Oh no that's not me, but thanks though" you say smiling apologetically trying to walk past yet again. But he wasn't done. He began to pitch his next film to you. Smiling and nodding you realize you were trapped with no hope of escape. Maybe just agreeing to be in the movie would have been easier than just telling the truth.

Looking past him you saw Mike. He and the RLM group had been watching Neil from their booth, observing Neil's strange movements throughout the Con like scientists studying a rat in a maze. In a split second you locked eyes with Mike in the distance and the idea hit you.

"Mike!" You cupped your mouth shouting towards him waving frantically. Neil turned and looked back at Mike and he reluctantly waved and half smiled. "That's my boyfriend over there - the big guy with the beer in his hand." You said as you moved passed Neil. Mike was too far away to hear your lie thankfully.

"I have to go, but it was so nice meeting you. Love all your movies," you say slipping past Neil and making a bee line to the RLM booth. As you head toward the booth you noticed that the RLM guys were all staring. Filling you with an immense sense of awkwardness. Why were they still looking in your direction? Then the realization hit you. They weren't looking at you. They were still watching Neil. He had followed close behind you. Panic rushed over you as you realized you were screwed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art for this piece by thecurlycaptain on tumblr:
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
> 


	2. Save Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Mike rescue you from the clutches of Neil Breen?

Neil was hot on your heels and the distance between you and the booth was narrowing. A decision had to be made either walk straight up to the booth or head to the end of the line. 

_ What's the worst that could happen?  _

It dawned on you that Mike might think you were some crazy girl Neil hired to fuck with the group and he’d laugh you off as some kind of loon. 

If you got in line with the rest of the fans at the RLM booth, Neil would be there continuing his pitch about how you should lead in his next movie on the evils of corporations, aliens and the government.

It was now or never. The booth was one meter ahead of you. Closing your eyes, you let Jesus take the wheel, and your legs lead you directly to the booth. RLM had already begun signing so their attention had been distracted temporarily. They only glanced up occasionally to look for Neil and back to the fans getting autographs and selfies.

Avoiding eye contact with any disgruntled fans, you march directly to Mike. He had just finished signing a copy of  _ Space Cop _ when you materialized in front of him.

"Mike, baby! Oh my gosh, I got so lost," you exclaim as you smile worriedly at him. You nervously shift your eyes from him to Neil.

The group all stared at you with confusion from their table until they noticed Neil.

_ *Mike!! Please save me! Please please please!*  _ you screamed in your head.

"I don't know this girl," Mike replies with almost no expression. As the words fall from his lips, the color drains from your face.

"Naw, I’m fucking with ya," Mike says with a laugh; your eyes widen with the shock.

"Oh my god - it's Neil Breeen," Jay and Rich shout in unison, catching Neil off guard. The sudden exclamation brings a halt to the line of patrons. A few of the fans echo the sentiment and chant Neil’s name. 

Swelling with pride at the recognition, Neil turns and takes in the praise. He’s distracted and a wave of relief washes over you. This was the perfect time to run off. If you leave and walk around the Con for a bit, Neil would surely be gone by the time you got back to the end of the line.

Turning to Mike and the guys, you mouth "Sorry" and try to make your escape. 

"Where are you going, HONEY?!" Mike shouts out to you causing Neil turns back to look at you - leaving you frozen in place.

_ *What the Hell Mike?* _ you thought. Looking back to him, his face donned almost a devilish grin. 

"I was just speaking to your beautiful girlfriend about my next project" Neil explains to the guys as he stretches out his arm to wrap around your shoulder. He pulls you into a side hug that makes you stiffen; your eyes pleading and darting across the table desperate for salvation.

"Help me," you mouthed to the group, almost pleading.

"Oh well you're in luck! She looooves to act!" Mike was lying through his teeth and enjoying it. He rose to shake hands with Neil. Mike towers over the man. Neil steps back, but his arm stays on your side.

"This is her agent, Rich." Mike introduces his friend, much to the entertainment of the group. Rich giggles at the thought as Jay sparks up a conversation with Neil.

"See honey, I told you that you wouldn't have to be on the casting couch anymore!" Mike says as he winks at you. This makes even Neil blush with embarrassment. 

"And this is Jay." Mikes stops short there. You can see Jay’s playful hurt in not receiving a fake title.

Mike walks around the table to meet you on the other side. 

_ *Oh wow, he’s actually saving me!* _

Mike grabs your hand and pulls you out of the grasp of Neil. He is taller than you expected and when he touches your hand your body temperature rises exponentially. 

"Listen up, Fuckos: I'm taking a piss break!" Mike shouts out to the disappointed jeers of the fans in line.

Neil tries to follow you two as you leave, but Jay stops him. It seems you’ve been freed. Looking up at Mike you can't fight the smile on your lips. 

"I am so sorry! I didn't know what to do and he was being a bit too creepy," you apologize profusely while trying to hide your joy of being rescued. 

Mike interjects, "Look. Its ok, we've seen his movies and we are very familiar with the alien life form that is Neil." He’s still holding your hand and your heart skips a beat as he talks to you. Turning back, you could see Jay and Rich talking with Neil and keeping him distracted. 

Mike leads you a few feet away into a long corridor lined with dozens of doors. Each door features a large poster announcing times for upcoming Q&A events. The first door on the right has a poster with the Red Letter Media logo and the start times for all their events. 

Mike stops at the door and pulls a lanyard from his shirt with a white card key. He presses the key against the black security box adjacent to the door, making a low click when the red light turns green. He lets the lanyard fall as he opens the door and ushers you inside.

The room was dimly lit and is furnished with just a few couches and scattered Red Letter Media merchandise. Mike closes the door after himself and you spin around to face him. 

"Thanks again. I can't believe you saved me back there."

"When I saw you, I immediately had flashbacks of Marina Sirtis in  _ Death Wish _ ," Mike says. You laugh abruptly at the reference. "And I just couldn't have that on my conscience."

You scoff at the thought. Mike scratches at his beard stubble as a thought hits him. 

"But more than likely, he would have brought you to his dingy hotel room and he’d force you to dine on tuna as the FBI adds you to the top of their wanted list." Mike snaps out of his daydream and finally looks at you fully. 

"Nice outfit by the way. You a big  _ Star Trek _ fan, huh?" Mike questions walks closer to you.

"I like it better than  _ Star Wars _ , but no, I’m not a super fan" you reply shyly. "I just did it to impress you," you confess as your gaze falls to the carpet. Mike’s eyebrow rises with intrigue.

"Well I kinda guessed," he says as he reaches out to flick your brooch. "Because this pin is  _ Next Gen _ \- not the original series." 

Your face turns beet red with embarrassment as your head falls into your hands. "Okay, okay. My knowledge of Star Trek may be about as good as Jay's," you muffle into your hand.

Mike stands in front of you and gently pulls your hands away from your face. He lifts your head up with his index finger. 

"Hey. It’s okay. You put waaay more effort than Alex Kurtzman, I'm sure" he reassures. You laugh lightly and look up into his dark brown eyes. 

"You can stay here as long as you need," he smiles. “Breen can’t get in here.”

"Thanks,” you smile bashfully. “I just wish there was a way I could repay you for saving..." you trail off. You bite into your lip with a thought of hesitation, but force yourself to step towards him to offer a hug. Mike opens his arms and holds you softly. 

"Naaw, that’s ok. You were in trouble. I’m just glad I could help," Mike replies. 

Mike leans down, bringing his face close to yours. You stand on your tip toes and meet him halfway. His forearm wraps around your waist bringing you close to his chest. Moaning into his mouth, your body melts into him. He explores your figure with his right hand. He finds your breast a moment later; caressing and slightly squeezing it in his palm before moving it down your side resting on your butt. 

Your hands slowly ascend toward his neck passing until your fingers rake through his short hair. He groans at your touch and firmly palms your ass. He pulls you closer still and you feel your panties dampening.

_ *Buzz Buzz Buzz* _

“Fuck!” he curses as he pulls away from your mouth. His phone is buzzing loudly in his pocket. Moving one arm from your waist he wrestles the phone out of his pocket. He nearly blinds himself with the light from the phone as he unlocks it. It’s Rich texting him.

_ Rich:  _

_ The coast is clear. Neil has blasted off to his spaceship. _

_ Rich:  _

_ Get back here! _

_ Rich: _

_ We don't know how long we can have them believe you're taking a huge shit before they get rowdy. _

“Fuckers,” he sighs. "I have to get back," Mike apologizes as his phone continues to buzz.. 

"It's alright," you say before craning your neck to kiss him one last time. Mike looks to you, then the door, then back. It’s clear he regrets picking up his phone.

When he finally breaks away to leave the room, Mike can’t help but look back at you before closing the door. 

You stand in the Red Letter Media green room, thanking your lucky stars for running into Neil Breen.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the author's very first fanfic! Can you imagine being rescued by Mike Stoklasa? Oh my gosh, I'd just die. A very happy, horny death. 
> 
> If you'd like to include your Red Letter Media fanfic in our collection, please do! Either add the Red Letter Media Fanfic Quarantine Collection as you're posting your work or reach out to me via a comment on my work here or at redlettermistress@gmail.com, and I'll add you myself!   
> -RedLetterMistress


End file.
